The return of the stars- when shadows fall book 1
by ShimmerdreamX120
Summary: It's been 2 full seasons since the clans won against the dark Forrest. Shadows are coming upon the clans once again and a new prophecy may be the only thing that can predict the worst, our main character must find a way to control her power, and find the rest as well as her litter mates...she can help, but will it be enough? The first book, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 new leaf brings new life!

Hi it's shimmer dream here and I WANNA WELCOME YOU TO THE STORY!

sheerplier20- umm...that wasn't nessacary dudet

shimmerpelt- WHAT DID I TELL U ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!

dbzga020 - SOMONE please correct that horrible grammar! I don't want this story messed up!

shimmer pelt- FK U ALL I WANT A CUPCAKE WITH A WATERMELON KITTY BUT IT DIDNT HAPPEN THEY ALL RAN BEFORE I COULD KILL THEM!

sheerplier20- she's gone insane, crazy...what was it?

shimmerpelt- NOONE FREAKING CARES- ops...

sheeranddbz- oh yeah! She went cat crazy!

tigerstae20- oh yeah baby I bet you want some of this cat, you know what I'm saying? Mmmhmmm!

all except tiger- WTF WHEN DID U GET HERE!

Tigerstar040- through your dreams little kitty...

sheerplier20- I think it's time to run...DBZ DO THE DISCLAIMER!

dbzga020- NO FRIGGIN WAY IM RUNNING! *falls on face*

shimmerpelt- I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS OR ANY ERIN HUNTER READ AND REVIEW ENJOYY-

tigerstar040- no wait! Come back!

*hiding* all- he must be freaking desperate! He's looking in the TWOLEGS den?!

tiger- IM GONNA KILL U ALL IF U DONT READ SHIMMERS AMAZING BOOK JAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

* * *

When shadows fall- chapter one

it was a beutiful morning on the territory of the four clans, birds sang and built nest for the new season, hoping to bring new life along for the season. The breeze blew steadily through the territory, of the recovered thunderclan.

Now in the queens den a large stomached gray she-cat sat next to another peacefully sleeping dark amber queen. "It's only three moons to go but I feel as if I might burst!" The gray one said in anxiety.

"oh be quiet! I've done this before, brightheart and you can walk around camp like you've done it millions of times- dovewing pay attention to me!" Dovewing shrank at the hiss of the amber cat who was glaring up at her in frustration.

"oh beleive me poppydawn it's hard on me to, I'm just a little..." Poppy dawn wasn't listening, dovewing stifled a growl knowing the older she cat had fallen sound asleep at her blabbering.

Dovewing rested her head on her paws wishing for the kits in her aching stomach to stop wriggling so she could get a non disturbed well needed rest.

"I guess it doesn't get any better than this..." Dovewing mewed closing her bright green eyes to darkness.

~dream~

dovewing was standing on a beutiful grassy field facing a huge white tom with another dark orange beside it.

"fire star!" Dovewing suddenly said out of recognizing the dead leader. To her surprise though he shook his head and closed his eyes. "My name is not firestar, sorry if you thought so...my name is classified till the end of this message." Dovewing nodded a bit confused. "The reason we are here is because of a small disturbance in star clan lately, cats are getting more moody, and are starting to fade faster" dovewing gaped. "But there is a way for this unknown darkness to be stopped-" dovewing silenced the large white tom.

"your talking about dark Forrest aren't you! I knew it!" The white Tom looked at her as if she was crazy but nodded. "There will be new blood soon, now listen..."

they started to fade, when dovewing was utterly confused.

"When the great river freezes into an echo, when the wind is nothing but a breeze, when thunder falls at the cost of shadow, a friendship will break into nothing and darkness will rule with blood at its paws once again.."

all dovewing heard was a faint wail and everything went black...

~end of dream~

* * *

~Three moons later~

it was near the end of leaf bare and new leaf had brought fresh prey into the Forrest. Thunderclan was thriving with new life and happiness. Dovewing just lay in her den bored as usual.

"huh?" Dovewing looked at her stomach, a sharp pain had taken her out of her trance.

It was nighttime and every cat was asleep. Dovewing stifled a yowl as the pain consumed her. She slowly got up, bearing the weight of her huge stomach she was thankful the new queens den was beside the medicine den.

"jayfeather!" Dovewing hissed as the gray cat lifted his head she gritted her jaws, his blind blue eyes stared at her and he instantly knew as she let out a yelp. "Go to your nest now I'll be right there!" She nodded and dragged herself back.

"here use this to bite on when the pain comes" he directed as she crunched the stick between her jaws. "Here, ok now the first one is coming!" She stifled a bowl and saw an astonished poppy dawn staring worriedly over.

"push!" A small little wet bundle plopped out and jayfeather nipped it open, he turned at the sound of paw steps. "Jayfeather what's going on?" Briarlight saw dovewing then the kit. "Lick it's fur the wrong way to keep it warm!" Jayfeather's hiss was cut off as the stick dovewing was holding splintered.

"the second one is on its way! Ok!" The wet bundle was passed to briarlight and she did the same then put it next to dovewings stomach, after another kit made its way out dovewing couldn't have been more relieved.

"th-thanks jayfeather..." Dovewing stuttered. Jayfeather purred.

"it's fine, your less grumpy than most queens-" he directed a look at poppydawn and continued.

"What I was saying was you did great considering its your first litter...mph" she could have sworn she saw a look of longing in his blind eyes but soon fell asleep not worrying and not having a care in the world, she would wait till morning to name the kits with bumblestripe...

* * *

Welllll? Did u like it! Read and review! Post anything, oh I also need UNIQUE kit names for three girls AMD three boys! I'll choose from them, one girl and two boys! Unique ok and the warrior names later! Please review! Love you guys, if u wanna be a kit just tell me a unique name or if you wanna give good story ideas

im going through writers block D:


	2. open your eyes!

CHAPTER TWO KITS ANYONE

me_ DUDE WHERE ARE YOU!

breeze_ ...WTF WTF WTF

holly_ just do the disclaimer!

SHARPPLIER- shimmer dosnt own warriors! THERE HAPPY?!

me-mmm...waffflesss...

holly-enjoy! NO GET OFF THE BUDDER!

* * *

it was finally morning, and dovewing had three new happily named kits, the first, a dark gray tom with bright blue eyes was named wolfkit, because of his pelt. the second tom was named thunderkit for his striking adittude, and the last she-kit was named hollykit, after her black pelt, and hollyleaf. The only difference was she had one bright golden eye and another icy blue one. (lol had to put the eyes just for future description!)

"theyre precious!" poppydawn complemented as dovewing nuged wolfkit off her flank so he wouldn't fall over the other side. "they sure are, I am glad bumblestripe helped name them, I was clueless!" poppydawn purred again and looked at her stomach. "my kits will be coming soon, but by my belly, I'm sure there will be atleast 5!" she groaned and dovewing sighed looking down at her kits.

"this is going to be a new start for sure..."

* * *

half a moon later:

hollykit was asleep, she could sense it was morning by the fresh air. sounds came to her ears. "come on hollykit! open your eyes! were gonna play warriors!" hollykit groaned and pushed her way further into her mothers flank. "do I seriously have to drag you out of there! we need one more! you can be the warrior!" at this hollykit craned her head around and blinked open her eyes to sunlight.

"WHOAH!" hollykit stared at her brother, a lot bigger with a dark gray pelt. "wolfkit I can see you!" hollykit squeaked excitedly.

hollykit turned at a purr from behind and recognized her mothers mew. "I see my little warrior has opened her eyes! huh? that's odd?" hollykit cocked her head in confusion. dovewing purred. "what is it?" hollykit said worriedly.

"you have two different colored eyes! i guess it means your just special!" poppydawn purred and hollykit squeaked as she was tumbled into.

"thunderkit! your such a furball!" dovewing said pulling him off hollykit. "i guess i am!" thunderkit turned his golden gaze on hollykit, his pelt was beautiful red and his paws and under belly were a fluffy white. "hollykit! you opened your eyes!" he purred but was cut off as wolfkit playfully tackled him with a squeak.

"ah i see you've opened you eyes!" a deep purr behind hollykit signaled her fathers presence. "papa!" she mewed happily and rubbed against his leg. "dad come on! you said once she opened her eyes you'd take us to see the camp!" another smaller but bigger by ALOT than hollyit, amber shecat padded up beside bumblestripe.

"that's my job for today, im amberpaw!" hollykit gasped. "your so big!" amberpaw purred as wolfkit and thunderkit ran over.

"hollykit? wanna ride on my back?" hollykits eyes lit up and she clambered on.

"lets go, make sure to stay with me ok?"

"right!" the three nodded and they headed out. hollykit widened her eyes at the clearing. "its so big!"

amberpaw padded past a few dens. "this is the apprentices den, and that's the warriors den, you aren't allowed in there until your older though!" hollykitpurred as she saw cats sharing tounges and working around camp. "that's highrock, where bramblestar sleeps." she motioned to the tall rock in the middle with linchen over the entrance.

"hey amberpaw!" a large orange tom padded over. "morning emberpaw! im just giving hollykit, wolfkit and thunderkit a look around camp!"

he dipped his head to the three kits and hollykit went to dip her head, but fell forward off amberpaws back. "ompf! owie..." amberpaw chuckled and turned to the tom.

"my my, your very strong!" he joked as hollykit looked up at him. "im gonna be like you one day!" she said as the group purred. "i hope so hollykit, i hope so!" amberpaw said. from the medicine den, briarligt watched them, and turned to jayfeather, who ws sadly wtching the black kit before turing away and continuing his work. "hollyleaf..." he mewed softly.

* * *

LALALALALAL I HOPE U LIKED IT! IF I GET THAT FAR DOVEWING WILL HAVE ANOTHER LITTER SORRY THIS WAS SHORT ECHO GIMME SOME NAMES DUDE! LOVE YU ALL I DONT OWN WARRIORS ILL ONLY CONTINUE IF I GET ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS! FIVE!

**holly- she crazy**

**lion- yup**

**breeze- im still stuck WHERE AM I!**

**me- SHUTCHA MUZZLE IM FIGURING IT OUT..o.o**

**breeze- what is o.o...**

**me- uhhhhh... i don't own warriors BYE!**

**breeze-WAIT TELL MEEEEE!**


End file.
